


Bitter Sweet Serenity

by rageandserenityis_ecstasy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Destruction, M/M, War, gunfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageandserenityis_ecstasy/pseuds/rageandserenityis_ecstasy





	Bitter Sweet Serenity

Silently, the lavender swayed, as Molly Hooper drifted aimlessly through the pretty field. The light summer breeze tousled her soft brunette hair gently and the persistent rays of sunlight enhanced the slight dusting of freckles spattered across her delicate cheekbones. Sun glinted on the heavy gloss of her scarlet lipstick, as she lit a cigarette and hung it from her lip, taking a long drag and feeling the nicotine seep into her bloodstream. Naturally, her recent realisation that her long time partner had been with another woman for the last four months had left her empty and drained of all life, though now, now she felt she was beginning to live again.

This.

The world was alive with terror.

As she began to stride more confidently through the lilac flowers, her fingertips trailed across their tops and her abdomen lead her route. She smiled. The sun smiled with her.   
Gradually her movements became looser; fluid and smooth. Her gaze fell upon a small, rustic looking bench and with a contented sigh she sank back into its slight curve, smoothing her knee-length floral print dress out around her neatly. The cigarette butt, now sporting a messy smudge of red, hit the floor and was extinguished by a neat, coral-coloured heel. Slowly, she tipped her head back, as her eyes slipped closed and she welcomed the warmth which embraced her body eagerly.

A considerable time later, she rose gracefully and began to glide back along the furrow she had previously made, back in the direction she had come from. The mid-afternoon sun was now sinking low in the sky, tinting the flowering purple heads with a soothing amber as they danced serenely in the calm evening breath. She gave a happy sigh as her eyes flickered across the scene one last time…

At one end of the field there was a gate. And before the gate there was a deep ditch. A deep ditch that collected negativity like a large bucket collected rainwater in late autumn, when the leaves turned golden and prettied themselves for death. Step by step, she grew closer. Far in the distance she could see a dull, desolate landscape, once beautiful, which had been ravaged by the ugly presence of tanks and guns and bombs: man’s hatred towards man. War. The destruction of everything she had ever loved. Her husband, whilst on leave, had met another woman and eloped. Gone. She'd never had the chance to conceive, but if she had she would have cared for them. Held on tight. Tighter than she had her man.

Orange eruptions sparked across the dim scene. Gunfire. She neared the gate. And so the ditch. With a few steps to go before hitting the inevitable, a gripping illusion of sinking enveloped her but she felt more alive than she had in months. The grisly image fogged over in her mind and everything became a blurred tumble of events tossing and churning like waves rolling caverns into worn cliff-faces. It left her falling. Failing. With a sharp, final gasp she dropped into darkness; like an angel falling from heaven, yet failing in its duty.


End file.
